Where Dreams Come True
by Genesisgoboom
Summary: When Jack discovers a world where people of all ages believe in magic, he travels to see if he can make his dream of being believed in by everyone come true, But what he did not expect, was to find a dream he had never wished for, and what will happen when it is snatched away from him? This is a story of Friendship and romance, and as with all my stories, it shall be slow paced
1. A Whole New World

Phil did not try to stop him now, and in a way, Jack found this somewhat disappointing, even though he had not succeeded in being able to infiltrate the workshop, the thrill of trying was always one of the highlights of his year, now though, now he was a guardian, and welcome to visit, much to his boredom, In fact the only place he still got a bit of a chase was in the tooth palace, and that was generally him running from adoring fairies; having your mouth poked at all the time, definitely not fun.

But at least when he was here, he could still play around with North, the man always seemed to have time for him; you see, though a few kids in his home town believed in him, it was not the end of Jacks problem, after all, Bunny had easter, Sandy had his dreams, North, well… Christmas was a big deal right? But what did he have? Winter? Pah, winter came with or without him, all he did was make it a bit more fun.

And who believed in that?

So while he still had Jamie and his friends to visit, for the rest of the world, he was just… how was it that Jamie's mum put it? Oh yes 'a figure of speech' that was all he was, no matter how much he tried. Sitting in North's grotto, he sighed so deeply he froze half the bookshelves on his wall "Jack, I am beginning to wonder, What is it that makes you want to make booksical of the shelves! Ha Ha! You Jack are Fun! I do not know sighing for fun! We have to be happy, come with me to workshop! You can see Toys for children no?"

Now Jack was not stupid, he knew it took a lot of time to make toys for all the children in the world, but as he moved through the workshop, the last thing he expected to see was the toys being packed into the sack already "Hey North, I know you like to be on top of things… but, the kids haven't sent out their letters yet? Why are you packing?" The large man seemed to find this more amusing then Jack understood, and the next thing Jack knew was he was propelled forward as he was slapped on the back by the man "Christmas is tomorrow Jack! I Fly tonight!"

Now Frost really was confused, it was July, no where near Christmas, but seeing the bustle in the packing room, he knew that North was not joking, the confusion was clear on the younger spirits face, and this prompted North to laugh and tell him to walk with him, they moved past the globe and North opened up another room, Jack's eyes widened and he viewed at least ten other globes in the room, each one had different land masses on them and each a different amount of shining lights.

North moved over to a globe that was entirely filed with the lights and he turned while pointing to it, "Christmas Jack; unlike Easter, spans over a few different worlds" Jack could not help but laugh at the obvious Jab at Bunny, but he said nothing as the man tapped the globe he was beside "This world though Jack, it is a fantastic place with people that believe, not just children, these lights represent all the people on this world, it is a magical place filled with wonders and love, it is a world where dreams come true" He chuckled and began to move back to his workshop while laughing "I always love travelling there"

Jack just stared at the globe a bit longer, his eyes widened slightly as something seemed to hit home with him, it was a world were dreams came true… He ran out after North and skid in front of him to stop him "Take me with you!" The larger man furrowed his brow as he shoved the boy aside "Jack, I do Christmas, you don't need to go" Jack bit his lip and lowered his brow in frustration and then an idea hit him "North, North! They have winter right? So, it means I Should go there, to that world too! After all, winter is just cold if you don't have fun!"

North seemed to contemplate this, and then he just smiled to the white haired spirit "Tell truth, You want to ride in slay no?" Jack Grinned and nodded his head, knowing this would win over North quicker than any amount of pleading or reasoning; and that was how Jack found himself hurtling to a brand new world! They flew through the portal and a smile began to spread over his face as the wind hit him, it flurried through his hair like a welcome friend, and it was then that Jack realised it was the same, it was still his wind…

"Wait… wait… North, the wind is the same here… how is that?" North seemed only to be paying half attention to him as he sped through the sky's, but he gave a half answer "Wind is wind, it blows I know nothing more" This got Jack looking out of the slay to the far off trees, now that he thought back on it, right from the start the wind had been with him, taking him to any place he wanted to go… but none of the other spirits could talk to the wind, not that he had noticed… Tooth had her wings, North his globes, Sandy his Sand, and Bunny his tunnels, but Jack had never considered that the wind… was his…

And if that was the case, did it mean he could go where ever the wind blew? It was something to consider, but right now, he wanted to explore "North! Where are we?"

The man was descending, and as he landed to a roof he shouted out "a small town in Arendelle, I have no time to answer silly question, you come back here later" And that was that, Jack was left to explore this new land, a land of promise, a land where he finally might be believed in… But how? He moved through the small town, but everyone was asleep… "Of course… it's Christmas, North only comes when you are Asleep…" Jack kicked up a bit of snow and frowned… it would not be fun until people woke up, but what could he do till tend? "Hey Wind! Take me some place cool"

Instantly the wind picked up and Jack was whipped up in it's flurry, he looked down on the small town, and further then as he saw what seemed to be a spattering of a few more villages, and further then that, a larger city near the sea. It reminded him of how his life had been, before… before he was like this, in this world, there was no electric lights keeping the world awake, and as a result, it allowed the sky to sparkle; jack floated on his back looking to the crystal clear skys as the wind took him northwards

**Meanwhile**

"Elsa! C'mon! if you don't go to sleep, Santa won't visit!" Anna was running down the hall like a looper as she cart wheeled into the ballroom, it was Christmas eve and it was the first Christmas they had spent together in years, and Anna in all her excitement, wanted to make it 'super special awesome amazing' For Elsa though, well, despite now being able to really express herself, she still felt… empty, something just wasn't right, but looking at her sisters smiling face, she could not bare the thoughts of telling her how she felt; no, she would just have to hide it, and after all these years, she had experience in hiding things.

With a gracious smile she retreated to her room, oh it was not like she did not believe in Santa, after all, she was able to create living snowmen, so a man that delivered presents to people for being good through the year was not so difficult to conceive, no, it was more that she was just not excited about it, she had not filled in anything on her wish list, and nor had she placed out a stocking, she had stopped doing that a long time ago; Yet still, as she moved to her window, she could not help but wish she could feel it, feel the joy she once had as a child, the excitement, the… the wonder and magic of it all… "ELSA! You have to sleep!" the scream made her smile, and She began to draw her curtains closed, it was only then that she thought she saw something.

Oh it was not Santa, hardly anyone ever saw him, but this was… something else, she opened her window, and a faint sound reached her ears, almost like a deep laughter, but it was odd, and somehow, despite the chill wind, it made her feel warm… "ELSA!" "okay okay, I am going to bed now" She closed the window and drew the curtains, but she was sure she had seen the shape of a boy flying across the moon… hadn't she?

**Back to Jack**

As he landed on the mountain side, he at first thought nothing of it, it was just a snow covered mountain, nothing unlike what he had back home, but as he walked a small distance, he came first upon the frozen trees, beads of water had frozen in place like a perfect crystal decoration, and despite it's beauty, Jack took one dangling branch in hand and frowned "Strange… Ice doesn't freeze like this Naturally…" He let the branch go and it jingled against the other hanging beads, this causing Jack to smile and hold his hand out as he walked through this mystery

"Is this what you wanted me to see wind?" A gust seemed to tell him no, and pushed him forward, he came to a mountain face, and as he looked up, he raised his brow, he failed to see what could be up there, but with an easy bound he reached the peak, and crouching to the top of it, he laid his eyes on the most wonderful palace… "Wow…" He jumped, clearing the bridge in a single leap, and as his foot touched to the ground, he looked down in amazement

"This is ice! I… I can't believe it! How did they?!... I wonder who lives here?" He pushed through the door, and it was in that action that another creature stirred. The snow giant groaned loudly as he felt more then heard someone come in, and Jack laughed as the lumbering brute walked right through him. "You don't see me… but I wonder if I can make you" Jack sent up a flurry of snow and created a trail of frost for the giant to follow, but as he turned, he saw something amusing, the giant was leaning down and poking the frost "pretty" the soft stupid rumble could be hear from the giant, and it made Jack smile.

"Not very bright are you?" Jack knew the beast could not hear him, but it always felt weird not to talk to the people he was playing with "What about this big guy?" Jack tapped his staff to the floor causing a spread of frost around him; jack then drew some simple birds and bunnies in the frost and drew them out, bringing them to life so they could spin and dance for the giant.

The reaction of the large creature was exactly what he was looking for, the man danced and laughed and clapped his huge hands, and While they creatures disappeared, he kept laughing. Jack was smiling then as he drew in the frost one more time 'Hi, I am Jack Frost, nice to meet you' The Giant glared at it for a long time, and then looked up in his direction; at him. "Jaaack Froooost" The giant man blinked stupidly and then frowned " No one be here, Frost out!" the giant lunged for him, and it was then Jack realised he could see him, touch him, and after being tossed into the air Jack laughed "Testy giant aren't you? Do you live here alone?"

The Giant was looking up at him, trying to figure out how he was not falling down, and after a minute, he seemed to register that Jack had asked him a question "Elsa live here, Elsa gone, people took Elsa, I alone" Jack frowned and landed in front of the Giant ducking twice as he tried to catch him again "Woah woah! Hold on big man! I am not going to stay, I am just visiting, Who is this Elsa? Why did they take her?"

The Giant stared at him again and seemed to come to the conclusion that this man was trustworthy, either that or he just wanted someone around him, either way the Giant explained what had happened, and how Elsa, the woman who had made him to protect her, had been carried off after a man chopped his leg in half, This information got Jack frowning, he had no other leads than a name and… Well no… just a name, But how was he meant to find someone like that? And even at that, it was not like he could just walk up to someone and just ask them…

He looked back at the giant, the creature looked so miserable, and Jack could not help himself, he smiled and leant on his stick "don't worry buddy, I will find your maker okay?" this got a smile from the Giant, and Jack left him thinking about how he could rescue this girl… how could he find her if he could not ask people… unless he could get other people to see him? Yes! That was it! If he could get the giant to see him, maybe he could get people of the village to see him too!

Jack; had a plan!


	2. An Easy Misunderstanding

_Thank you to EVERYONE who has started following this story! I hope it lives up to what you expect and more!_

_Reviews are always welcome!_

* * *

**Pitch**

Jack was not the only one with a plan, oh no, for you see, wherever there was a shadow; there was darkness, or even just a place to hide, that was where he could watch from, no where was off limits to Pitch, but then, for Pitch, that was never of use to him, as everywhere he went, he was just like Jack, unseen, unheard, unbelieved in…

Perhaps that is why he had taken to following the boy? Jack had found some believers, but it had not solved his problem, did he think by following him he could figure it out from the boy? Or was it just that, despite being defeated by him, he found the boy fun? These were things he was not sure of himself, yet despite the reason, it was the cause of him being present in the multi-globe room, he too had heard North speak about the other world… and just like Jack, he knew the potential it held… but for much different results

Just imagine it; a world where people believed; oh not just the children, no, everyone! It would be just like being back in the dark ages, people would tremble at his name, and better still, only one of the guardians… or… perhaps he should make it two… Two of the guardians knew about the place, a dark chuckle issued past his lips as he thought about how easy it would be to drive people's fears, and better yet, this world had magic in it! Nothing better then a bit of magic to drive a panic into a commoner! Yes, it was perfect… but he would have to plan… yes, and this time, this time he would have to think it through completely, and have something to back him up… it would not be like last time… no no… this time, he was going to win this war! So what if the guardians lived on in this world, as long as he was believed in… that was all that mattered!

Jack ran from the room after North, that was when Pitch moved from the shadows to get a better look at the globe, it had so many shining lights, all the people there believed… a world filled with wonder that was ripe for the taking; ah but how to get there? Oh it was true that he could travel anywhere dark existed, but he needed to know where to go first, he ran a shadowy hand over the globe and paused on North's first stop for the night, a town call Arandelle. A broad uneven smile graced hi features and was soon followed by a sinister chuckle, but be the time a yeti burst into the room, there was only an echo and a shadow remaining.

**Jack**

It did not take long for wind to carry him back to the small town he had been in, and when he landed, he left a frozen message for North 'going to rescue a girl, wind can get me home, you should go rest' with that done, he left for the big city, after all, it is in the bigger towns that you found the best information… and the best places to find information? Bars.

Oh Jack knew he was not going to get anywhere just hoping to casually over hear something about this Elsa girl, that would be ridiculous, no he had a plan, there was nothing preventing him from touching things, even if people could not see him, he was usually chalked down to being a ghost, which, when he thought about it now, was somewhat true, but that was beside the point; right now, all he needed to do was give a drunkard a prompt in the right direction, he waited till one not to bright looking fellow swayed his way to the bar, and as reached into his pocket to pay for his drink, he took out a scrap of paper instead.

Now this part of the plan relied on this drunk behaving as a drunk normally would; which, luckily for Jack, he did. The man moved the note back and forward from his face and then began reading slowly "Where… where is… is where… Elsa…" The barman snatched the paper from him and read it out properly "Where is Elsa?" the drunk raised a brow and him and hiccupped "I don't cube icened, I want to make pretty with the drink, so I give me back my paper and I will be way!" The drunk tried to make a snatch for the paper, but the tender held it just out of reach.

"And just what way is that Gunther?" the Drunk, now identified as Gunther whirled on the tender and began to walk unsteadily to the door "To the Palace! I will go, that is when she is from, and I will open the gate and Christmas!" The barman just shook his head and frowned as his patron fell flat on his face, he then looked to the note… Why would he have a note asking where Queen Elsa was, everyone knew that… the man tsked "She makes a few icicles runs away and get dragged back to the palace, and now all this fuss with it being Christmas, you have no chance Gunther , not a hope that you would get to see Elsa" As the barman scooped up the passed out drunk, he looked up to see something he had never seen before in his life.

A light sheet of ice began to cover one of his windows, the tiny forks spreading out to form a wonderful pattern that he had never encountered in his long years, even Queen Elsa's beautiful shows did not have the delicate beauty that this held, and just as he thought his marvelling was done, writing began to appear 'thanks for the information buddy' The bar man dropped Gunther and ran out the door just in time to see a skinny boy being carried off with the wind that was stirring up… He rubbed his eyes slightly and then took a smell of his breath… "maybe I should stop drinking with my patrons… I'm seeing flying boys…"

The wind was moving fast now as Jack spurred it on, he wanted to see this Elsa person himself, a woman who had an ice palace and could make living Snow guardians, he hoped she would be as fun as she sounded, he passed a few more villages before they began to bunch closer, he was coming into the city now, and even as he rounded the harbour to come on the palace, the first cracks of light began to show in the sky, Morning was just upon him. He knew that by now North would be gone, but that was okay too, he had an adventure to complete!

He rushed past the docks dragging his staff behind him, he was leaving a trail of frost in his wake, but he did not care, the wind whipped him upward and over the palace walls, none seemed aware of him, not that he expected the to be, but as the wind burst open the ballroom window so he could enter, he noted he was no longer alone in the room.

A young girl was sneaking in, she must have been 17, maybe 18, and it was clear from how she was tip toeing, that she had to be the first one awake, He rested to his staff as he watched her make her way over to the giant tree in the centre, and just as she was closing in on it, he sent a patch of ice her way… "W-woah!" the girl slipped and Jack caught her up in a small heap of snow while laughing, The girl though, did not seemed to be shocked by a sudden pile of snow or ice patch, but instead had whirled around to look at the door while cowering "I know! I am sorry! I wanted to wait for you! But…. Hey… where are you?"

Jack tilted his head and spoke more to himself "Who was she expecting?" the girl though was standing up now and dusting herself off, but she still seemed to be looking for someone "Stop hiding okay? Just come out" now Jack was curious, and he moved into her line of sight, but still she did not seem to register him at all, he looked at her for a moment or too as she began puling back curtains; looking for this mystery person, and then he got an idea.

When the girl turned to face his direction again, he tapped his staff to the ground, frost began to crackle out around him, coating the floor in its delicate designs, but as he was about to repeat the act he had with the Snow giant, he heard the girl saying… "This isn't Elsa…" Jack looked up when he heard the name, and his eyes met hers, and after a moment, hers widened; silence stretched out between them for a moment as Jack tried to figure out what to say, but before he got the chance, the girl screamed so loud he had to cover his ears.

It took only seconds for the guards to arrive, and second more for them to see him as the gir pointed at him and shouted, "GET HIM!" the men lunged forward at him with swords drawn and Jack barely dodged the swipes, The red head was screaming at him now "who are you? Why are you here?" and despite having the guards chasing him being fun, he flipped up to balance on the chandelier to answer the girl "Jack frost, and I am here for Elsa" Perhaps announcing it so boldly was not the best move, as this seemed to cause the guards to suddenly multiply, the red head was giving commands, and Jack took to thinking she must have been the queen there, but it was then that another girl burst through the double doors.

She was a pretty thing all tousled from sleep, but the minute she entered, two guards blocked her path and Red screamed "Stop him! Don't let him near her!" That was enough for him, he rushed the guards blocking the second girl and Scooped her up in his arms, the look of shock that was on her face was priceless, but as he commanded the wind to take them back, that was when she began screaming and struggling, causing him to almost drop her twice, and the minute he set her down to balcony she whipped off her gloves and sent a stream of spikeicles at him.

The attack took him off guard, after all, hadn't he just saved her? But as she lashed out at him again, he found himself doubting his mission "Hold! woah! Wait! Stop! What are you?! Ah.. Calm dow! Would you just!" he could not get a word in edge ways, and after another volley he lost his patience and slammed his staff to the ground, knocking all her ice creations and her to the ground; he moved towards her with a frustrated expression plain to see, and she was looking around almost in horror but eventually turned to look at him "how did you…?" "Hey no! No, I am the one talking here!" Jack cut across her and then moved to open the door of the balcony that lead to the palace "I rescue you out of your prison to bring you back, and you attack me? You would think a bit more gratitude would be in order"

"Rescue me? You just kidnapped me!" the woman was staring at him incredulously and Jack was shaking his head in a frustrated way "Now hang on! I was sent there to save you, how can you say I kidnapped you? Unless…" Jack turned on the ball of his foot, and it was only then Elsa noticed he was barefoot, she followed him at a distance when he walked into the building, and it was now that she realised where she was.. "why did you take me here?" Jack faltered for a moment and looked back to her, but then turned and called out "Hey Frosty! I got Elsa for you!"

He turned to look at Elsa as the lumbering giant seemed to almost trip over itself in trying to get up the stairs to her, only then did he speak "He told me you had been taken by men that cut off his leg to get at you… was he lying?" Elsa's eyes widened as she realised what happened, and as the giant came to a halt next to her proclaiming 'Elsa Safe!' She looked at Jack a bit closer now "No… he was not… but I am safe now… you took me from my place… I made this creature to protect me when I was hiding here…"

Jacks features darkened slightly "And now that you don't need to hide you ditch him… that's real nice…" He moved past her and Frosty, not liking the atmosphere anymore, but even as he past her she reach would as if to grab his arm, only to recoil in the last moment "Wait, please, it was not like that! I just… I never thought!" Jack turned to face her, his expression growing darker by the second "Never thought what? That perhaps he might have been worried for you? You created him to protect you! Created him and then left him alone! Not knowing where you had gone, or if you were ever coming back, and all you can say is I never thought!"

The woman seemed close to tears now, and Jack instantly regretted his berating of her "look, listen… okay… I get that you might not have considered that Frosty here would be worried, but, he was, so you have to apologise to him… and, don't go making snowmen if you are to prepared to take responsibility for them" Jack would be the first to admit how weird it felt to say that, but the Elsa nodded and bowed to the giant "I apologise for causing you to worry, you are relieved of any care of duty towards me." The Giant seemed a bit confused by this, but Jack just moved up beside her and translated while lazily leaning to his staff.

That done, Elsa now looked at him… "Will you tell me now?" Jack seemed a bit confused by this, and she realised she needed to expand on her statement "How did you break my ice attack?" Jacks brows rose and he laughed deeply, and in that moment Elsa realised she had heard it before, and as it had the night before, she felt it warming her heart, and she ended up smiling even before he answered, though his answer made her mouth open in surprise.

"I am Jack Frost, ice is nothing to me, I control Winter"


	3. Shadows Lurking

_Thank you to all my new followers, and special thanks to Mizuki hikari, Raquel and smufette for the reviews! Now I am not saying you HAVE to review, but I will say, it does help me crank out chapters faster, after all, knowing that you guys are enjoying the story makes me want to write more!_

* * *

Anna was going ballistic, Kristoph was trying to be supportive of her but all his suggestions were being rejected as stupid, he was frustrated by this true, but then again, he was not there, he had not seen it; so when he had offered to take his sled out, and this was rejected on the grounds that 'his' sled did not fly; he supposed he deserved the glare when he asked if Santa had taken her, but in truth, to him it seemed that his girlfriend was not making sense, and nothing that Kristoph had tried, helped to calm her down in the slightest; if anything, he was making her worse.

"Anna, let me just go over this one more time… this morning you came down early" She nodded so he continued "to open presents before anyone else" He raised his brow as he said this and she waved it off saying that that bit was not important, so he went on "and you slid on ice… but it was not Elsa's, it belonged to an invisible boy… that you could… see?" Anna frowned and huffed a bit "No. I mean, yes, but, He WAS invisible at first, but then I could see him, after he made the pretty patterns on the floor"

Kristoph lowered his brow and gave her a look that said he was finding it hard to believe "Oh come on Kristoph! It is not like this is the only time you encountered weird! You were raised by trolls for heavens sake!" to this he looked aghast and made some unintelligible sounds before finally getting out "Trolls are not flying ice boys that kidnap sisters! Making ice I buy, that is Magic, but invisibility and flying? It's getting too way out of my territory of weirdness, are you sure it was real? Maybe the fall on the ice did something to your head, I could get the elder to" "I AM NOT IMAGINING THIS!" Anna looked livid and she spun on heal to face away from him

Kris looked to Sven, who just shrugged, both then looked back to Anna who; from what they could see of her back, looked as though she was ready to murder someone "Right okay fine… lets say what you are saying is true…" The look she gave him from over her shoulder made him flinch "I mean, of course it's true, but it still leaves us with nothing Anna, you don't even know what way they went" Anna turned to face him with a defeated look on her face, he was right of course… she really didn't know… "Yeah, we went up to the Ice castle" Anna did not seem to register the voice was coming from behind her, but the information seemed to be enough to lift her spirits again, so she put her hands on her hips and smiled smugly "Well now, there you have it, they went to Elsa's ice castle, shouldn't be too hard to get to seeing as we have been there before, right?"

Kristoph was staring past her though with his mouth slightly agape, while pointing a finger at the person the voice belonged to, Jack raised a brow and chuckled slightly before giving him a slight wave, this resulted in Kristoph's eyes growing wider, him half jogging to Anna and spinning her to face the boy who was now perched on the window ledge "You!"

Anna began advancing on Jack the second she saw him, he was gingerly stepping into the room as she reached him and jabbed him hard in the chest "What have you done with my sister!?" Jack flinched and rubbed his chest "Ow.. being believed in hurts" This was not the answer she wanted and so she pushed him back and then went to hit him this time, this resulted in him flipping over her head and landing beside Kristoph, leaning to his shoulder he grinned at him "Wow, I can see the family resemblance" This seemed to jolt Kristoph into action and he tried to catch Jack too, of course Jack was prepared for it, and easily got away

"Now now, Anna, this has all been a big misunderWOAH… Hey! Stop… Oh for Goodness Sake!" The volleys of things being thrown at him was bad enough, but the food! That was just a waste! Even if he couldn't eat! He darted behind Anna held her hands behind her, leaning close to her; he then spoke softly and calmly to her ear "Elsa is fine, she is following behind while she tries to find a job for frosty"

He let her go after that, and Anna turned and took a step back while facing him and rubbing her wrists "Frosty?" Jack tilted his head and indicated to the door behind them, turning; Anna saw her sister looking less then regal, her hair was windswept and she was still in her night clothing, but she was smiling, and Anna realised it was the first carefree smile she had seen from her since they were children "The giant Snowman I made to kick you and Kristoph out of my castle"

Anna deemed a look of comprehension then and looked to Kristoph who just shrugged and looked back to Elsa, this caused a small laugh to pour past her lips, one that Jack echoed, Anna frowned and looked back and forth between the two of them and eventually settled on Elsa also "Why do you look so… so… brlehaghra" The made up word was accompanied by a small dance that indicated to her bedraggled state, this again got Elsa and Jack laughing "I told you that it would get noticed." Jack moved over to her and nudged her with his elbow and chuckled "Nothing wrong with getting noticed"

Jack was leaning into Elsa a bit and she was just smiling while looking at him, this caused Anna to go on high alert "Woah, hey! No!" She moved over to the two of them and pushed them apart, she first turned to her sister and pointed a finger at her "I will not have you giving googly eyes at your kidnapper!" This got Elsa shaking her head in shock, and reeling as to why her sister would even think to say that, but before she could respond. Anna then spun and pointed at Jack "And you! You are going to tell me what you did to her or So HELP ME!"

Jack backed away holding up his hands defensively "Hey, All I did was take her on a ride" Kristoph made a noise that was half impressed half shocked and Anna, taking from that grew red, and then angry "You and Elsa went on a 'ride'!" Jack saw instantly that his words were of poor choice and got a panicked look over him "Eh, no.. I mean, we were riding together." He flinched "No not like that, I mean the wind, it helped us, and her hair just got untangled" Anna had backed him into a corner, and would have possibly began kicking him if not for her sisters delicate hand on her shoulder.

"What he is trying to say Anna; is that he took me flying with the wind" Anna looked at her, the Anger fading, but the red remaining "Oh… so you weren't…" Elsa shock her head… "and he didn't…do anything" Elsa laughed and once more shook her head, this seemed to calm her sister down, but she still turned to Jack and glared at him "Fine, but one wrong move bucky and I will set Sven on you! Don't think I won't!" Jack looked to Elsa in question to this, and in return she mouthed 'his mouse' to this he made a face of comprehension only to be followed by a look of total confusion.

Some things though, he thought, might be better left alone as the sister seemed to be getting herself back in some kind of order, and while Anna was distracted by calling of the hunt, Jack sidled over to Elsa "I guess I am going to have to learn to interact with people again" Elsa smiled at him not really understanding the reference, but then again, she didn't know all that much about him "Again?" to this Jack shrugged a bit "Well yeah, life is pretty lonely back home, you see, if I am not believed in, you can't exactly see me, hear me, or even touch me…"

Kristoph upon hearing this, whistled and left the room, altogether too happy that Anna was not here to throw how she was right in his face, this left Jack with Elsa again, and this time she was frowning "You were alone?" Jack spun his staff in such a way that it ended up tapping the floor while he had flipped backwards to land and balance on top of it "Alone would have been better I think, but no… I was never alone, I always saw people, played with them as best I could, tried to make things as fun as I could for them, got them to play games, to play tricks on each other, that kind of thing, but no matter how hard I tried, they could never see me" This of course got Elsa asking the most obvious question to follow that statement "Then why can we?"

That got Jack smiling and he hopped of his staff to move to one of the glass covered windows "North told me, in this world, everyone believes, not just children; you see were I come from, kids only believe in what parents tell them to believe in, so Santa, Easter Bunny, Tooth fairy and even the Sandman all get a prominent place in kids hearts, but not me… I am just an old story, something said to explain away the cold…" He frowned and looked out the window then "That is all I am to them… Cold and snow and ice… they don't see any joy in me, who would believe in that?"

He tapped the window and his frost began to dance across the pane, covering it fully "it's not like that hear though… I mean, even if you could not see me now, just by writing on the window…" He wrote then, 'Hi, I'm Jack, you can't see me, but I am here' "I think… I think that is all it takes, if someone is aware of me, suddenly they believe I am real…" He turned to look at her then with a huge smile over his features, and she was smiling back to him "So, now that you are believed in, what will you do?"

His eyes widened, he had never thought of that… what would he do? He could not stay here forever, he knew that much, after all, he was a guardian, and not to this world… his smile faded slightly and he shrugged "I guess I will stick around for a bit, and then move on" - "I see" Elsa hid her disappointment as he said that, Oh she was not about to pull an Anna and say she loved this person she had just met, that would be ridiculous, but she would admit to liking him a bit, he was… interesting, but more then that, he was safe.

He was the first person in a long time that she had touched and not hurt, she made this discovery as they had gone flying, it was fine at the start, he was just carrying her in his arms and she had been holding his odd looking top, but when he started messing around, going faster, doing loops, dives, spins and all manner of tricks, that was when she realised that not only has she gripped him around the neck, she had also sent a layer of ice over his hair, he had teased her about trying to make him into a snowman too, and she panicked thinking she had hurt him, only for him to remind her that snow and ice were pretty much part of being Jack Frost

Her musings were interrupted by an attendant entering, she jumped and froze half the room, the butler was slightly startled, but recovered, and Jack looked whimsical, the Attendant looked from him back to Elsa and nervously cleared his throat "M'lady, it is almost time for the Queen's speech, you must prepare" Elsa's eye's widened as she realised she was still in her night gown, and she ran from the room, before running back for a second "Jack, come see me later, we can talk more then"

Jack half smiled and nodded as the girl fled, but after she was gone he went to look at her ice, it was clear and thick, but it was uncontrolled, very different from the palace, but she had been startled, but then again, she had also half froze him as he was bringing her back… could it be possible that she did not know how to use her gifts perfectly? He tapped his staff to the ground and the ice shattered, there would be a puddle no doubt in a few minutes but it was not like he ever took ice away, well, he had never tried, but either way, it was not his ice, so he did not have to worry about it, that said, he made for the window and out to the town

**Pitch**

Oh it had taken him a while to find him, but he could not have asked for a more perfect moment to do so, Jack had just left the bar when the man came in complaining about flying boys, the bar man had seen him, and all it had taken was a message on the window, how utterly delightful... He pushed over the candled on his table, the bar tender jumped and looked at it as it rolled to the ground and flickered out in the fall "Who… who goes there?" Laughter filled the room, and the man went pale

Oh he could not have been more elated at the sight, this man could hear him, and so, he spoke "Flying boys are the least of your problems… Tell me?" he extended a shadowy hand across the wall where the man should have been able to see it, and sure enough, his eyes followed it all the way to the only other light source "Are you afraid of the dark?"

He snuffed out the light and all that could be heard from the pub was terrifying screams that eventually died abruptly, only to be replaced by a chilling laughter of a threat that Arendelle had no idea about… yet.


	4. What Shadows See

_Thanks to everyone that has followed and faved so far, in truth I am surprised this is so popular, but pleasantly so, so thank you all once again, and ask that if you are enjoying, please review, it does well to warm my heart 3_

* * *

He took his leave of the castle by way of the window, only the guards he had been pointed out to could see him, and they were not around, in fact, he could not see anyone who had seen him, all save one… "Hey! Hey you! Erm, Kris!" Kristoph turned to look up at the high window, looking directly at Jack, it was a strange, but nice feeling, Jack waved to him and the blond shook his head and gestured him to come down; Jack obliged him by jumping and landing softly in the crowded square, He made his way over to Kristoph with a smile on his face, twirling his staff easily so it rested on his shoulder, to Kristoph, nothing seemed all that weird (other then the defying gravity and ice) until someone walked right through the boy, and then Kris let out a scream pointing at him.

This seemed to cause a ripple effect the crowd began to scream as Jack seemed to appear out of no where, and they pushed back away from him which resulted in him standing in the centre of a cleared circle, He looked around them all, his heart was pounding as he realised just what was happening, North had not been lying at all, just pointing at him was enough, the people of this world were so ready to believe in anything, that they did not even need to know what it was they were believing in to believe it, after a moment he gave them all a bow "My name is Jack, and it is my pleasure to provide for you, your Christmas snow" He spun his staff and banged it dramatically to the ground, and for a moment it seemed as though nothing had happened, but then flakes began to decent, heavy and soft, and the crowd began to murmer, and Jack smiled as he heard whispers of 'like Elsa' and 'Jack? Can he make ice too?'

Kristoph moved over to him and caught a snowflake as it fell "So… what are you? Some kind of snow… fairy?" Jack raised his brow and tried not to look offended "F-fairy? Now I know how bunny felt then I called him a kangaroo; No, I am a spirit, well, more, the winter spirit, I am Jack Frost" Kristoph seemed confused by the mention of 'Bunny' being a kangaroo, but as Jack explained that he was a spirit, it explained the people being able to walk through him "so you, make Ice and snow like Elsa then?" Jack just smiled and hoped up to the edge of the fountain, tapping the head of his staff to the surface of the water, causing it to freeze smoothly "something like that, but that's not my centre"

"Your… centre?" for jack it was so strange to be having this conversation, well in truth, any conversation with someone that was not of the spirit world, but for him it was a nice strange "Yep, you see, Winter is so bleak and cold and harsh, do I look like I am like that?" He turned to face Kristoph as he said it and the man seemed to give him the once over before shaking his head "Right, so what do you think it is I do?" Kris looked at him confused and then gestured to the snow around them, this got Jack laughing and he scooped up some of the snow and blew on it "So… how would you feel about having a snow ball fight?"

The blond just shook his head "Jack, we are here for the Queens speech, we have to be quiet and patient, besides don't you think we are a bit old to be playing in the snow like that, it's a bit childi-" Jack ploughed him in the face with the snow ball, and at first it looked as though Kristoph was going to hit him, but a sudden burst of laugher escaped him and he scooped up some snow of his own "Oh it's on!" Kris completely missed Jack and hit some poor woman standing behind him, the woman's husband began to stride forward but then got hit himself by jack, Within minutes the entire square that had been patiently waiting for the queens speech had turned into a free for all snowball fight

Laughter permeated upwards and to the balcony where an attendant was looking down in absolute confusion, The man looked backwards where the queen was waiting to go out, She was peeking out there with a look of wonder on her face as to what the commotion was, but he shook his head as though to tell her not to come out yet, he then turned back down to the square, he blew his trumpet as loud as he could; suddenly the masses halted what they were doing to look up to the balcony with the sudden remembrance of why they were there. Jack; who was the instigator of all of this, just laughed as he nudged Kristoph "You get it now?" Kristoph just shook his head smiling " Not fully, but I get the idea, I think you would get on great with my family anyway."

Silence reigned over them and Jack looked up expecting to see little miss bossy pants (Anna to everyone else) come out and address her kingdom, so when Elsa appeared on the balcony, his brows shot up, but that was not the only shocking thing, she looked so different now, her hair was tidied back into a neat swirl on her head, she was wearing a magnificent royal blue dress with a gold and silver bodice, and on her hands she wore fur trimmed matching gloves, Anna was beside her but slightly behind wearing a much plainer dress, and Jack, being the smart boy that he was, turned to Kris and whispered "I though Anna was the Queen" Kris looked at him and shook his head "she nearly was at one stage, but Elsa has it covered now, and being older, she gets to reign"

The silence continued until the porter that had blown the trumpet announced the royals "Presenting Princess Anna of Arendelle" there was a peel of cheers and applause for anna, which was then silences with the man raising his hand before he continued "Presenting her Royal highness Queen Elsa of Adendelle" The Roar of the crowd was thunderous this time, Jack looked back up to the sisters with a small smile gracing his lips, but he didn't like how Elsa looked so very serious, she took a step forward, the crowds that were cheering her and applauding grew so loud it almost made his ears hurt, he once more turned to Kristoph and had to shout this time "They Really love her don't they!" Kristoph who was looking at Anna had to pause for a moment before nodding in reply.

Elsa who was looking down at the crowd then raised her hand softly to silence them, and it was impress how easily they complied "People of Arendelle, I wish to extend my thanks to you for coming on this our first Christmas together as one kingdom" Another round of cheers went out and she silenced them once more with a soft gesture "it has not been easy for us in these years since my beloved parents passed away, and my coronation too, has had it's difficulties, But as I stand here, I see a people who are strong and united! I see my people who I love, and will protect till my dying day"

Another deafening roar went out and it was too much for Jack, he hopped onto the edge of the fountain and then up again to it's crest, Elsa who was just about to talk again paused and looked to him, he caught her eye and gave her a wink and a salute, and for Elsa… well this just threw her for a loop, she felt herself growing red, and it was only after Anna coughed and prompted her with 'open the festivities' That she seemed to regain herself, She began to speak softly "So it is with pleasure that I can truly say, I wish you and yours a joyous Christmas…" She looked through the crowd and noticed a lot of them were looking from her to Jack, and she too looked to Jack who seemed to be creating a giant snow ball in his hand, still looking to him she finished "And a prosperous new year…"

Jack hurled the Snowball upwards and it seemed to explode outwards, a rain of small flakes spreading over the crowd ad the balcony, Anna stepped forward looking rather angry and began gesturing towards Jack who was looking at the crowd as they began to laugh dance and play music "Of all the rude! Elsa he just stole your' but then a flake landed on her nose; her eyes seemed to soften slightly and then smiled and looked to her sister "Hey Elsa, do you want to build a snow man?" Elsa gave her a quizzical look, but before she could reply a flake touched to her cheek and she felt it, the warmth that had run through her the night before when she heard his laugh flooded through her again, only with more urgency, and she smiled fully and nodded "Lets go play Anna"

Pitch

Oh how disgusting, Pitch walked through the crowds and happy faces with a growing sense of loathing, this world it seemed did not know what real fear was, it was full of joy and magic and wonder, the things of children's dreams back in his home world, but there was an advantage to that, after all, if they had never known true fear, it made it so easy to expose them too it. Oh he knew he could not do the same thing he had done with sandman, it was to much work, it took him years to prepare it and only days for it too fall apart, no… if he was to make these people fear, he knew he would have to go about it a different way

He had already discovered how easy it was for him to make someone believe in him, the bartender had all but wet himself from fright, and the next morning when his wife came down to see where he was, she found him shaking in a corner crying about a shadow man; ah, he did like that name, Shadow man, it sounded much better than the boogie man. He slipped with ease around the people, not that he really needed too, but he never liked the thought of just walking through someone; to him, it felt like accepting his fate, he repeated this until he made his way through the large entrance doors of the palace grounds, and that was when he saw jack hovering in a window on the top.

Oh how he detested him, had it not been for Jack, his plan would have been perfect, He slipped into the shadows and watched as Jack descended into the crowds, it was interesting to see how the people so easily became aware of him, and more how jack took it so lightly, it was strange how carefree the boy was, how flippant he was with this gift, he had just received something he had been after for 300 years, and when he got it, he just carried on as if it was normal, it was infuriating! Wasted on him! But Pitch knew, he knew that if he did as Jack did now, all would be lost, no, he had to be patient, remain hidden, become a rumour, at first, something that is not just 'bad dreams' that can be easy defeated, no he had to have a true fear instilled into the peoples hearts, soon when any of the commoners had anything bad happen to them, it would be his name they would whisper on their lips.

Yes, it was perfect this way, remain hidden, remain a whisper, and then when all knew to fear him, when nothing could be done to reverse it, he would reveal himself and become the prevailing power in the land! It was the last part though, how to reveal himself as a power that was troubling him, oh he was sure he could have all the people in the land quivering with fear within a week if he so put his mind too it, but he knew also it must seem like a natural thing, he would need to find a false cause for the unsettled nature, but… what?

And that was when his answer came to him, trumpets sounded and the chaos that had broken free was silenced with a single hand, and then followed by another with the ease to silence. Pitch looked at the woman that stepped forward, she was beautiful, her eyes pale blue and her hair such a beautiful pale blond, but it was in her prowess, how she held herself, she looked as a woman that had power… had yes… she was perfect, but then something interesting caught his attention, she faltered for a minute, and her eyes trained to Jack… Jack frost… A soft dark chuckle escaped his lips and he spoke if only to himself "oh this… this is beautiful, the Queen fancies our winter guardian, how perfect, I can use this… a push here, a shove there, oh Jack will be easy too, he loves for love, Craves it, even if he is not away himself, if I can get them to love each other, then, then I can make him hurt, I can take it all away; oh yes! Then he will know how I felt! So close to having it all and then…"

Pitch paused then; it seemed a sudden understanding came to him, he had never understood why he had trailed after Jack for so long, something had compelled him to do it, and for so long he had not known why, but now, oh how wonderfully sweet it was to know, he wanted what any wronged man would want. Revenge. And with this Queen, he just might get it.


	5. Slow Beginnings

_Forewarning, there is a pitiful attempt at writing a song in here, feel free to make up a tune as you will, it is just for fun, and I have no clue what I am doing while writing it, but it is there for a reason, also, no more mention of Pitch for a while, but there is a reason for that too, anywho, Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

They hadn't even touched their presents yet, most of the morning being spent playing outside, Elsa felt like a child again; she even changed her clothing just so she could play more freely. Never before had she heard such laughter from her people, even when her parents were alive, nothing quiet matched this. She spun on the rink that she had created and began to skate to the edge, she was quiet breathless as she gripped to a bench to steady herself, A peel of laughter rang out from the side and she turned to see a child zooming past her on an ice ramp, her eyes widened as the girl screamed as she skipped off the ramp and went hurtling towards a wall, but before she had time to react, he was already there…

Jack; he was right there for the girl, creating a slope for her and leading her down a new path, he was quick at it, and Elsa found herself watching in awe, she was not nearly as good with her powers, but then again, she had been hiding them for so long that she did not have much practice, and Jack did also have the unfair advantage of being able to fly. Anna skated over to her side; albeit a bit wobbly, and gave her a disparaging look… "Really Elsa, after the lecture you gave me?" Elsa just looked to her sister shaking her head slightly while raising a brow "Oh come on Anna, I have never seen anyone else who was able to do anything like what I can do, of course I would be interested"

"Interested in what?" Jack appeared behind them both, and though he did not hear the conversation, the two girls went as red as anything, which resulted in him chuckling and leaning to his staff; when no answer was forthcoming, he ended up shrugging his shoulders in defeat "Well whatever, you girls can keep your secrets, besides…" He looked around him at all the people still enjoying themselves "You have to admit, that was way more fun than a speech right?" This only resulted in Anna coming to her senses and jabbing him in the chest "Hey! That's right! You Stole Elsa's spotlight! She was going to make it Snow and then make an ice rink! And we were going to have a festival, First there would have been dancing and music, then we had fireworks planned, then an open dinner for everyone to take part in outside, while the Nobles houses all came into the-" Jack yawned rather loudly "All rules and routine, you call that fun?"

He straightened up and spun his staff so it rested over his shoulder "You need to lighten up, no harm in winging it right?" he looked to Elsa as he finished, and she smiled softly to him "By the way, you clean up rather nicely, Would have never guessed you for a queen the way you screamed when I was flying with you" Elsa felt her cheeks growing bright red as he said this, but it was Anna who punched him on the arm "That is your Queen you are talking too!" Jack raised a brow and laughed slightly "Your queen, I don't exactly follow people, or even come from here, no offence" Elsa just looked at Anna and let a soft chuckle escape "It's okay Anna, Jack is a guest for now, so lay off him a bit"

"You heard the lady Anna! Let's skate instead" Without waiting, Jack took Anna's hand and dragged her off, laughing as she screamed in protest; leaving Elsa to watch them zoom off. She found herself chuckling as she watched her sister stumble only to be caught by the boy, he was easy to watch, and seemed to have a knack for annoying and entertaining people all at the same time, the smile on her lips grew and music began playing behind her, Jack spun Anna and her scream slowly began turning into laughter, and Elsa felt that warmth fill her heart again, and without thought she began singing

'I suppose she could be right,

It's a strange and daunting feeling,

But it's been there since that night,

This warmth I feel inside'

She began moving away from the ice, but kept her eyes on Jack and Anna

'And I guess I 'm not prepared,

For the challenge that awaits me,

And though I feel so scared,

Should I take a chance on you…?'

Her pace picked up as she walked now around the edge of the rink, still looking to jack, her voice growing stronger with each word

'Take that chance, if I can,

could I fly across the skies each night?

Would we dance? You and I?

Should I hope to have you by my side?'

'How can I?

Dream this way

Winters come and go

It's not like I can ask you to stay'

Though Anna could not hear her sister singing, the music in the square had reached her, and she too began to voice her thoughts in song, Jack; who had been holding her steady, saying that if she went a bit faster on the skates, she would find it easier to keep her balance, almost stopped in his tracks when she started singing

"I guess you're not so bad,

When all is said and done,

It's like when Elsa was so sad,

You gave her back her smile,

Jack raised a brow and looked to the people beside him; did they not hear her singing?

'And I might give you a try

Despite your sucky timing,

But you best prepare to die,

If my sister comes to tears'

"um… what?" Jack looked about him as the people began to dance in unison to the song, and the band seemed to know the melody to it too, it was incredibly weird

I suppose you're not as bad as you seem,

I guess you are you are quiet fun,

And it might not hurt to have this dream,

She deserves it all the while,

The people that had been dancing now pulled Jack back and began to involve him in their routine, and as strange as it was, Jack found himself laughing at it all as he broke free and stopped Anna in her tracks "Do you often just burst into choreographed song for no reason? Or is that just an Arendelle thing?" The question seemed to halt Anna in going to the next verse and she blinked her eyes in miscomprehension; this got Jack looking around him and laughing more before moving back to the crowd that had stopped dancing to look at him "seriously? You really just randomly sing?"

Anna skated over to him; a bit better then she had been skating before, and looked rather upset by his reaction "You… don't sing?" Jack frowned a bit, she really meant it "Well, not really, I mean, songs are… they're usually planned out, have rules to them… and… that's not really my thing" Anna really did seem to be confused now "Rules?... Jack, for someone s carefree, you don't get the meaning of singing at all do you? It's about letting your feelings out, putting them into song" She pushed him back to the fountain and made him sit to the edge "Okay so, you taught me skating, so I will teach you to sing"

"Ahaha, no, thank you, I am fine without singing" Jack made to stand up again, But Anna just pushed him down, this caused Elsa to come their way, perhaps thinking that they were about to start fighting, Jack was just looking up at her with a astonished look on his face "Really, I don't-" Anna did not give him the chance to finish though as she just turned to her sister for support "Elsa! Jack doesn't know how to sing!" Jack looked from Anna to Elsa now; he was beginning to feel a little defensive "I never said I couldn't sing, I just, Don't sing in public" Anna just prodded him "Oh come on, with a laugh like yours, I bet you are a great singer, no need to hide it"

"I am not hiding it! It's just embarrassing!" This got Elsa's brow shooting up "Why?" Jack looked to her, and then back to Anna "Well… it's not something people do… where I come from…" Anna smiled to this then "Well no worries here, Everyone sings here, just give it a shot, I promise we won't laugh" Jack furrowed his brow, it was strange, but he felt like he had no way out of this, so with a resigned sigh, he simply said… "And what exactly should I sing about?"

Anna pushed back from him with a triumphant smile plastered on her face, and she spread her arms out, half for emphasis and half for balance "Anything, Anything that comes to your mind, Singing is meant to come from your heart after all" Jack stood looking to her, and placed a hand to his heart, he closed his eyes and listened to his heart beat… thump, thump, thump, but there, behind the beat, was something else… Maybe it might not be as bad as he thought it would be, after all, it is only a more… musical way of talking right? He started of in a near whisper…

'For so long, I…"

He stopped as soon as he started, his cheeks growing redder then he thought possible "This is stupid! I can't sing" Elsa placed a hand on his arm, and he looked to her quizzically "I will help you Jack… if you like?" Help him? She would… she was offering to sing with him? This was the weirdest thing he had ever come across, but oddly, as he looked at her, he didn't feel so foolish "Alright, but no poking fun at me if I mess up" Again he started in a whisper, and he was only singing to Elsa really

'For so long, I felt as though I was alone,

For so long, I tried to find out what to do,

I tried to show, the people my existence,

But time and time, they all just stared right through'

And every time, no matter what I did,

They'd walk right by, every time I'd reach,

My life was just a blur to them, a ghost on people's lips,

I'm nothing more than a figure of speech'

It was a strange feeling, but as he sang, it felt as though no one else was around him, and it was Just Elsa beside him, so the next part came out a bit strong

'But here in this world

it's like my curse has lifted,

And in coming to this place,

I feel like I am whole,

And it's nothing I've known,

All this warmth to me it's gifted…'

Their was a pregnant pause as he smiled slightly and took up his staff, Standing he extended his hand towards Elsa so she would take it

'I guess in the end, to boils to just one thing

To the people who believe, I thank you…'

Elsa smiled warmly to him and took his hand, joining him in standing, but then Anna spoke before she got a chance to sing a response to him "See Jack, That was perfect! I knew you had it in you!" Jack looked to her, and then down to his hand where he was still holding Elsa's, and he pulled it back quickly as the world came back into focus for him; had he just really sang in public? Things like that… they didn't just… but then again, where he came from, people didn't do silly things like believe in magic, or the easter bunny, or Santa, that was all for the kids… this world was different, so what was wrong with singing? "I guess you were right, but don't go expecting me to just burst into song at any given moment Anna, that was a one time only thing"

Jack did not see the look of disappointment on Elsa's face as he began to walk away, but Anna did, and only then did she realise that she had interrupted them, she made an 'I'm so sorry' face, and Elsa just shook her head… "It's alright Anna, besides, he was singing about how this world is making him feel, not just me or you, so I didn't really need to reply… but I guess, he must have been pretty lonely where he came from…" Elsa's smile began to fade as she watched Jack leaning down to a child, he was whispering something to her, and soon enough the girl had begun to roll up a ball of snow on the ground, with Jack helping her a little, Anna took her sisters hand and smiled to her "I guess you know how he feels then…"

Elsa looked at her sister and her smile returned "You were always there Anna, even if I didn't talk to you, it was still nice to know you were around… But… I think it was different for Jack… I think you know what he felt like more then I do… After all, it sounded like he was trying… but they just couldn't see him…" Anna frowned and looked over to the white haired spirit as he began calling over some of the other kids to join in, She did know what it was like, but that was only with Elsa, everyone else had spoken to her… what would it be like to have no one at all? To be speaking and playing with people, who just could not see you?

She thought of Hans then, not that she pitied him or anything, but he had said that three of his brothers acted like he was invisible at one stage, and mentioned how horrible it had been… that was one of the reasons he had done what he had done, he wanted to be noticed… she wondered, just what things Jack had tried to be believed in? And just where did he come from? She gave Elsa a smile and stood off the ice. "Hey sis? Mind taking these off me?" Elsa smiled to her and the boots melted away from her feet, that done she walked around the makeshift rink to where Jack was playing

"This world huh? You sound like you don't even come from this planet" Jack stopped rolling the snow with a little girl while he thought on that one, and when he eventually looked back to Anna he was chuckling "I guess so, I will have to ask north about it, but I suppose that makes me an Alien right?" Anna's eyes widened as he said it, but instead of being scared she just smiled brighter "Wow! That's so cool! What's it like where you come from? Your world?" Jack smiled to her and raised a brow "Taking this all in your stride aren't you, didn't you hate me a minute ago?" Anna laughed and punched his arm, Jack was beginning to notice that physical contact was a thing with this girl "Oh shush you! You kidnapped my sister, I had every right, besides, it wasn't hate, it was strong urge to cause harm too, there is a difference"

Jack just shook his head and perched himself in a sitting position on his staff, "My world… well… I suppose it used to be a bit like this one about 300 years ago…" Anna's face dropped "What! You… Your 300 years old!" Jack just grinned at her "Pretty spry in my old age don't you think?" Anna's brows knit together as she thought about it "But… But that's Crazy!" Jack looked Defensive now and he leaned a bit closer to her

"Crazy? Really? This coming from the girl who sings at the drop of a hat"

"You sang too!"

"You made me!"

"I did not! Elsa did!"

Jack opened his mouth as if too retort, but he realised she was right, he lowered his brow and pouted a bit

"Yeah… well, you…. You suck at skating"

"What has that to do with anything?"

Jack shook his head while scratching to it "I dunno, just… whatever, Anyway, Back in my home, hardly anyone knows I exist, even back when I first became a spirit, but now, now it is nearly impossible, it's like, television and computers and movies have taken over peoples imagination and will to believe, it's only the big ones, North, Bunny Sandy and Tooth, that really get a look in…" Anna seemed a bit confused, and she tilted her head slightly "What are…"

Before she could get the question out there was a scream across the courtyard, a man was gripping to the ledge of a window, it was clear he was going to fall, but it was a long drop down, Jack heard a few people asking what they should do, but Jack moved toward Elsa "You want me to get him? Or do you wanna make a slide?" Anna noted that he was being considerate this time, in truth, considering how he had just interrupted the celebration without thought for her sister, she had thought he would do the same this time, Elsa smiled to him and stepped forward and created a ramp for the man to slide down on, with a soft snow bank at the bottom, when he landed some servants helped him to his feet

"Thank you your majesty" Elsa moved over to him and looked up from where he had dropped, there was nothing broken and no signs of a fight, she looked back to the man then who seemed to know what she was thinking "Forgive me, my lady, I… I don't know what happened, One minute I was attending to the guest rooms, and then of a sudden I just felt as thought there was something beside me" Elsa frowned then "Something beside you?" the man was shaking his head slightly "Oh, there was nothing there, but, I suppose I am just a bit jumpy, something happened to a friend the other night, I just felt a fright, I apologize my lady"

Elsa frowned slightly and turned to some of the other attendants there, See that this man is looked after, and have one of the other servants check the corridor, just in case…" She looked to Jack then and smiled to him "Forgive me Jack, but I have other duties to attend too, I seem to have forgotten the hour and many of the nobles from other countries will be arriving soon… perhaps we can meet on the morrow?"

Jack was still looking up at the window but then turned his attention to Elsa again… "oh… Well sure…" Elsa's face seemed to drop a bit "If you have other things too see too then" "no no, I was just going to explore, but I can come back, or, oh Hey! Why not come with me?" Elsa's eyes widened slightly and she looked about her as not just her sister, but her subjects watched the interaction "Jack… I, I can't. I am the Queen here, it is not right for me to leave my kingdom on a fancy" Once again Elsa felt a mild disappointment as Jack did not seem too bothered by this, and it took Anna's intervention to resolve the matter "Elsa, Queens have to know the people about them too, why not go off and enjoy yourself, might be good for you"

Jack just smiled and leaned to his staff while Elsa looked between them in a panic "But, What about the other Nobles?" Anna did not seem bothered by this and she waved her hand flippantly "There's a party tonight right? So just tell them you are gonna go visit them, and introduce Jack as your… whatchmacallems… What are those things that travel with you as like a babysitter but not one?" Kristoph; who was standing beside his girlfriend, chimed in with "Chaperone, but Anna, are you sure this is a good" Anna slapped him on the back, effectively stopping him in his sentence and spoke over him "Of course it is! Besides, Elsa needs a break! And I am sure it can't be too hard to run this place right?"

Elsa smiled as she slightly shook her head in defeat… Anna had no idea, but perhaps… if she got all the major things done tonight… a break might be nice…

* * *

**_Again, I want to thank everyone who has faved and Followed so far, and if anyone has any questions, or just wants to make any comments, I will answer them at the bottom of the next chapter_**


	6. Just the beginning

This was madness! Her sister was packing for her, and she was starting to unpack just as quickly. "I-I can't go!" Elsa was putting a dress back into her wardrobe when Anna spun her by her shoulders "Why not?! This is going to be the best thing! You will have so much fun!" Anna was practically hopping up and down as she spoke, but it just resulted in Elsa creasing her brow and shaking her head "No Anna, this is not going to be fun, because this is not going to happen." Elsa was serious, and Anna looked crestfallen as she put the jacket she was holding down "I don't get it Elsa… Why not?" Anna's voice held a streak of sadness to it as she looked at her eldest sister, and Elsa? Elsa just looked away from her, she could not stand that look on her face.

"Anna, I have a responsibility here…"

"I said I would-"

"Anna! You don't know what it is like to rule a country, you can't"

"Elsa! I fought to save you! Not to trap you! You have to go!"

Elsa looked up to her now, and she could see that her eyes had begun to tear up, instantly she moved to her sisters side and hugged her close "Anna, no no… shhh, it's I am not trapped here, and I promise, I will travel, but… just… not like this okay? I have to plan it, make arrangements, I can't just turn up out of the blue" Anna was shaking her head slightly but as she pulled back, she wiped at her eyes and spoke through her tears "Elsa, that won't make you happy… Jack, he can-"

"I don't know Jack!" Elsa threw her arms in the air walking towards the window, she turned to her sister then and shook her head "You don't know Jack! I can't just run off with someone I just met" she walked over to her sister and put her gloved hands on her shoulders then "Anna, Jack was fun to have around for today, but We are in the heart of winter, and I have too much to do, it is time to stop dreaming, I can't go with him"

Anna was frowning now, and she pulled back from her slowly "But Elsa… it was the… the first time I saw you smile like that in a long time… I thought…" Elsa gave her a smile, perhaps not the bright one that she wanted to see, but it was a smile none the less "Jack made me happy yes, but I still do not know him." Anna looked down, and Elsa could see it, she could almost hear her sisters mind working, so she was not surprised by what came next

"Just a week, Go for a week, you don't know him…"

"Anna…"

"Because you have not been able to get to know him…"

"Anna please this is…"

"No Elsa! It's not like me with Hans! I was… I was lonely and stupid, and I made a lot of mistakes, you are different from me, even now, you are running away from a chance of love!"

"Love!" Elsa took a step back with her brows high upon her forehead "Anna, I talked to you about this already, you don't just look at someone and fall in love!" Anna was nodding, but she leant forward and motioned her arms around the room "I know! But you don't get a chance of finding it by hiding up here! Give him a chance Elsa! I think he needs it as much as you do!"

Elsa just looked at her, she could not deny that what Jack had sang about was… well really sad, but she didn't think he was looking for just one person to love… but… perhaps…a friend… "Okay… but… just one week, that's all…" Her sister squeeked out a yay before she resumed packing anything and everything she could into a light bag.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Soo… you live with trolls?" Jack was walking beside Kristoph as they made their way to the trolls clearing, Kristoph was laughing at the way Jack said it though and he raised a brow to the winter spirit "You come from another world, control winter and can fly, and you are questioning if my family are a figment of my imagination…" Jack laughed at that and just tapped his staff on a nearby rock, sending a film of ice over it "Point taken"

"Hey! What's the big idea giving me frosticals! Kristoph?! How did you…? Well never mind that Hunny, where is your Girl? You come here alone? Et me get those clothes off of you, past time they got washed and"

"No! No… I want to stay dressed, and I am not alone this time either"

Kristoph was looking down on a small troll and Jack was grinning like a mad man "They strip you often?" Kristoph frowned at him and spun the troll around to face him "Nonny, There is an invisible boy named Jack hunched down in front of you…"

"Now Kristoph, what have we told you about lying? I should spank you right now" Jack tapped his staff on the troll's nose lightly, and suddenly it rolled back and pointed at him "I don't… look at his hair, did… I will go get the elder! He can help him!"

"No he!" but it was too late, Kristoph just shook his head and led Jack forward, the elder would be coming to them, so might as well meet him half way "I told you, they tend not to listen to people very much" Jack was laughing again, and more trolls were waking up and greeting Kristoph, some rolling right through him, it was not till the elder came, and looked right at him, that the other trolls became aware of his presence. The older troll beckoned Jack to come closer, and placing a hand on his head he frowned slightly before looking up to the sky, night had fallen and it was clear, and up there, was the moon, the same moon, and Jacks gaze followed the Trolls.

"Do… can you hear him?" Jack looked back to the Elder, who just shook his head softly "You don't belong on this world Jack Frost… but then again… you should have died… a long time ago… Why are you here?" Jack parted his lips slightly taken back by the words, and stood defensively holding onto his staff "I am just visiting! You can't stop me from doing that, the wind here is the same" Jack looked to Kristoph and then back to the Elder "I am not a bad guy, if that's what your thinking"

The elder was shaking her head and smiled softly to the winter spirit "No… no.. it's just… Don't forget the ones who believed in you first Jack… I don't see a future for you here" Jack just shook his head slightly and shrugged his shoulders "I won't forget them, I am just here on a holiday, that's all"

* * *

It was late when they got back to Arendelle, and Kristoph offered to share his room with Jack, but the White haired boy declined, he instead went up to sit on one of the roofs and look up at the moon "Why am I not meant to be here? Is it wrong for me to want to be believed in?" As usual, the moon gave no reply, and Jack ran a hand through his messy hair as he let out a sigh of frustration "I just don't get it… I mean, why bother even making me a spirit, if all I can do is look on without them ever really knowing who I am… at least here… I get to be a some body…" The moon seemed to glow a bit brighter, but still, Jack heard nothing, in the end he just shook his head… "Yeah well… whatever, I will go back, but I am staying here for a little bit… I deserve at least that much… Winter snows are not due for a while yet anyway"

* * *

The next morning Jack went to pick up his new found travelling partner, if anyone asked him why he had decided to invite her, he would not have been able to tell them, but as he saw her standing there, looking a bit flustered, he knew he was not regretting his choice "Are you ready…" He made a show of bowing low to her "your Grace" when he rose, he had a cheeky smile on his face, he had gotten the reaction that he had been looking for, she was flustered, and Anna was laughing "Stop that" Elsa had hit Anna and that just caused Jack to chuckle "What? Am I not meant to bow to you? sorry" though he didn't seem all that sorry, and it just got Elsa shaking her head

"You see Anna, I told you this was a bad idea, lets just" Jack took Elsa by the hand in the middle of her sentence, and all sound halted in her, she turned to look at him, and he smiled to her apologetically "Okay, I will behave, I promise… besides, I don't know my way around here, so I need a guide…"

"A… guide?" Elsa took her hand back slowly, and a look of disapointent seemed to flit over her features, but only for a moment, as she seemed to regain her previous composure, Jack mulled this over in his mind, but it didn't last too long, for as soon as Elsa was done giving her sister the last instructions on how to rule a kingdom, Jack took her by the waist and called for the wind.

It was fun to see how Anna chased them for a moment, and the hear the screamed from the royal beside him, she was shouting at him to go back for her bags, but he just laughed and shook his head "Nope, we are travelling light" He took her out a fair while before he placed her to the ground where she promptly began to hit him, and he started laughing while weakly trying to fend her off

"Jack Frost! You take me back or so help me I will!"

"What?"

The smile jack gave to her was enough to pause her words and she frowned at him before just shaking her head slightly "Jack… why don't we… just travel like human do… and I would like to have my luggage…" Jack grinned at her again and shook his head slightly "you don't need your bags Elsa, but the travelling on foot might be nice" He began to walk, tapping his staff on different things every so often, and after a moment, Elsa spoke again "Have you… could you always use your powers like that… so easily?"

Jack looked at her and then up to the sky, it was daytime, so the moon was not in sight, but it was a habit for him to do it anyway "Not always, I got to practice a lot though, and I think I have more power in here too… I just… it's not a side of me that ever needed to come out… But you" He looked back at her now "That Castle is Amazing! And you can make things come to life! That is really awesome! Did someone give you your powers too?"

"Give them?" Elsa seemed a bit confused by this, and Jack just shook his head slightly "Well… no I suppose I was a special case…" Then Elsa said something strange "born with it… or cursed… were you cursed Jack?" Jacks eyes widened slightly as she said that, and he thought back on everything he had ever been through… how reluctant the Elder troll seemed to be to have him around… how… how he never truly felt happy in his life…

"Yes… I suppose… I suppose I was"

* * *

_Awwww no replies for me to answer… Sadface!_

_Well thanks for reading! And I do hope you are liking it! Please let me know!_


	7. a Quinn is born

_Wow, as usual I am surprised by how many seem to like this story, so many follows and Favs, thank you everyone who has shown me support! I have many a devious plan for this story, and it is coming along nicely ^-^_

* * *

The conversation had died after that comment for a while, after all, you can not simply talk about being cursed and continue on to the next topic easily, though it picked up with something else after a time, they had talked about what there worlds was like, and Elsa was highly interested in the 'electrical' magic, Jack found that to be the easiest way to explain it, and when he thought about it, it was a bit magical but just named as technological; either way, it got to point where they just fell into a comfortable silence, this leaving Jack to his own thoughts, which; in the long and short of things, was not always a good thing.

You see, for Jack, he had never thought about himself as being cursed, he just accepted what had happened to him without question, but now that Elsa had mentioned it, it was playing on his mind, to be cursed… it was generally a bad thing… and… well… he supposed this was a bad thing, despite the fun he was able to have… he has been always alone… and if he was cursed, did that mean the others too were cursed?

He was about to laugh the thought off, but then it struck him, North worked tirelessly for the entire year, and his only reward was to be believed in, he was not even allowed to be seen, it was the same with Bunnymund and Toothianna, all of them worked to the bone and for what? Bunny didn't even know how to act around the children he is meant to protect, Tooth, she hardly ever collected teeth herself anymore, and North? Well, he said it himself, he preferred this world, but even in this one he was just a legend. They were meant to be hidden, and as such, perhaps that is why Moon never let the kids believe in him.

After all, it was clear that Jack was not one for hiding… the Trolls had said he did not belong here too… was it really true then? Was he cursed, and if so, then what would happen if he really did stay here? Would Moon get mad and send someone after him? It was so frustrating! Why was it wrong for him to have a little bit of happiness? He looked to Elsa then, she was looking up at the trees as she was walking, as though she had never really seen them before in her life, though there was something else, her shoulders were sagging, and her feet were dragging.

"You know, walking, as fun as it is, sure puts a strain on your feet right?"

Elsa looked his way and then down to his feet, it was clear that he did not feel the pain at all, she was shaking her head at him and he laughed guiltily "okay fine, you got me, but you sure you don't need to rest? We are a long way away from Conello" Elsa laughed at him and he made a 'what?' face, and she ended up shaking her head at him "Corona, and your right, my feet are sore" Jack found himself smiling at the admittance and gestured over to a tree, she followed him looking a bit unsure and it only caused him to get a strange smile on his features "Do I look that untrustworthy? Ha ha! Look, just sit, here, and I will be back in a minute okay"

He moved out to the road as she took a seat with a small laugh, and he found himself hesitating before taking to the air, he looked at her running her fingers through the grass and he frowned slightly "You really didn't get out a lot huh?" Elsa looked to him with surprise written on her features "why would you…?" He smiled "Just a hunch" He took to the air and told the wind to take him somewhere close; while travelling though, he found himself smiling more. It was an odd thing, but he supposed he never stopped and thought about all the things he took for granted, and holding to his staff a bit tighter he shouted out "Thanks" it was an odd thing, but in his years of travelling this way, he had never thanked the wind for helping him.

In return, the wind itself seemed to pick up a bit of energy, bringing him to a small village, none of the people there saw him landing, nor did he try to make them see right now, no need to freak them out right away, all he wanted to know was if they had an Inn and if they would be able to use it; the place was small, and for a while he thought that there might not be anything there, but after a short walk, he came upon it, though it looked more like a cottage than an Inn. He poked around the room uninvited, and tapped on the window pane to create a layer of frost, it was as he did this that a woman entered with a bowl of dried flowers, she looked at the window pane and touched a hand to it.

"How beautiful…" Jack smiled and said "thanks" knowing she would not hear him, and she didn't, but it got him looking to the frost again, this was part of him too, it was clear now, seeing as none of the people in this world seemed to have seen it before… and everyone had said it was beautiful… He knew he brought the snows, and he brought the ice as well, but those were things that happened anyway, but this… this was all him, and it felt so good to know others liked it "you know lady, it's strange, but, where I come from, people don't even bat an eyelid at my frost, they usually complain.. 'tch tch, frost, that can only mean higher heating bills' at least here… here you can really… appreciate what you have around you… how… wonderful life can be…"

It was a sobering thought, all his time as a spirit had been about trying to get others to believe in him, playing games and bringing snow, he had never stopped to actually look at the world about him, to think about all the wonderful things that were out there, right under his nose… he walked out of the room without trying to open the door, it was easier that way, and he took to the air again, but this time it felt different, this time he felt more… alive; well as alive as a dead guy could be, he was looking at things, noticing details that he might have otherwise lost, to white foxes playing in a field to his left, a child spying on a couple kissing on his far right, and as he drew closer to his destination, Elsa, brushing her white blonde hair out while looking up at the clouds.

He looked at her now, really and truly, this woman who was the queen, who had powers similar to his; she was beautiful, and his eyes widened as though it was a revelation, how had he not noticed this before, she must have noticed his movement, as she looked right at him and waved slightly, in an all too dignified way, and it got him grinning ear too ear, perhaps a little too goofily as she pulled a face "What are you up too?" His brows shot up as she asked him this question and he shook his head quickly "Nothing, nothing, hey listen, I saw this little town, not really fit for a queen or anything, but it's nice" She gave him a crooked smile and shook her head before standing up to face him again, and he suddenly became all too aware of how nice her eyes were

"Alright Jack, lead the way and I will follow" He laughed a bit but then suddenly found his arms full of a falling Elsa, she quickly righted herself and he felt himself going stiff as a board, she was looking back to the ground muttering about nothing to trip on, but he was far too concerned about the hammering in his chest, surely this was not normal; she turned back to him and pushed her hair back as she gave him an embarrassed smile "Sorry, I must have tripped over my shadow" he smiled lazily at her for a half a second before he shook his head sharply and looked away in a rush "No, yeah, I mean, it's easy to happen right? And, you are tired so, it's better that you don't walk, if it's okay with you right?"

He looked back to her expecting either a yes or a no, but not a confused look as though he had not spoken English, and he took a moment to review what he had just said, and even he had a moment of, what? On his feature, he was being foolish, he was 300 years old, this was nothing to him right? So what if she was pretty, and shared interests with him, and had a great smile, and didn't feel cold when he held her… it didn't mean he had to get all mushy just because he just noticed, so instead, he coughed and tried to hide the fact that he was flustered as best he could by holding out his hand and offering her his biggest smile "I mean, can we fly together?"

He saw it this time, the blush that came over her features, and in turn, it caused a reaction in him that he had not felt in his entire life as a spirit; heat, it was a small prickling of it, but it was there on his cheeks, and he knew he was blushing himself, it grew a bit more as she took his hand and nodded, his heart felt like it was trying to be part of a rock band with the beats it was pumping out, but he tried his best to ignore it and scooped her up closer to him as he asked the wind to take them back to the village.

But what Jack did not see was the shadow they left behind; Pitch, he was watching them with a twisted smile on his face as they flew away, things were falling into place nicely, and he had a few pieces on the move, night would be upon them soon, and that was when he really came into his own, but not near jack, oh no, it would not do for Jack to discover him this early in the game, for now, at least around him, he would remain as nothing more then a shadow for his fair queen to stumble upon.

…

They landed just outside the village, after all, Jack did not want people pointing out that there was a flying lady coming right at them, no, it was much better that they just walked in, or at least, she just walked in, Jack was still nothing to the people of this town, and so they did not see him, He noticed Elsa frown as a girl 'hit' off his leg and despite Jack making to avoid her, he knew Elsa saw the arm rush through him and as they entered the inn she asked "Doesn't that bother you?" a simple question, but one Jack found hard to answer "it's… it's not that it doesn't, but it feels more like… it's a reminder, I mean, they don't do it on purpose, so I am not bothered by them doing it, more… just that it happens, it makes me feel lonely… you know being invisible in a crowded room… watching others being happy, but not being able to really join in… that kinda stuff"

Elsa took his hand and he just looked at it "You don't have to be alone here Jack." He looked up to her and once again the heat was on his cheeks, it was so odd, feeling like this, it almost felt like he… he was alive again "Room for two?" Jack turned to look at the Lady who he had seen in the room before, she was looking right at him, and he looked back to Elsa before looking to her "Uh, no.. for one, for Qu"- "Me, Quinn, Jack here likes to rough it, but I personally will just die if I have to sleep another night out in the elements"

Jack gave her a puzzled look, but he didn't get to question her as the woman let out a bit of a shreek, on of the housekeep had walked right through him, and he too was now looking at Jack in horror, he though just shook his head a bit and held up his hands "Don't worry, I am okay, I just have a curse on me that makes me invisible and insubstantial till people are aware of me… I am not hurt… I won't hurt you either" The woman had gone pale though and he smiled and tapped a glass vase on the counter, covering it in a thin layer of frost and smiled softly "Thanks by the way… no one else ever said this was beautiful… unless you count a giant that claimed it was pretty"

The woman's eyes widened and she looked back at Jack as realisation hit her, but instead of being mad that he had been sneaking around in her inn, she instead said "Giant? You saw a Giant?" he laughed then and leant to his staff "And yeti's and an enormous bunny that makes eggs, of and lovely little fairies that collect teeth" The woman was laughing now and shaking her head a bit "Now I think that is a lie" Jack found himself laughing, and the room seemed to grow a bit more friendlier, but the thing he noticed the most was how Elsa was looking at him, and it caused him to chuckle "Hey, if you don't believe me, just ask Santa, I hitched a ride with him to get here after all"

The woman was laughing it off and calling him a lune, but Elsa was looking at him with wonder now, He had mentioned he knew North before hadn't he?, perhaps it had not really sunk in with her, but whatever the case was, but he and Elsa were now being lead by the rotund lady up the stairs to the room with the dried flowers in it, after a quick run through of breakfast times the woman; who they now knew as Sharleen, took her leave, and Elsa took her opportunity

"You know Father Chrismas! I mean, like know know him, not just know about him! Wow! Jack that's! Wait till I tell Anna! She is going to be so excited! And you sai you saw a Fairy that likes Teeth and a bunny that lays eggs?" Jack snorted as she said that and he got the bizarre mental picture of Mund trying to lay an egg, but shook it off. "I control the winter and you don't question it, but this you get excited over?" Elsa gave him a face that said 'seriously?' as she produced a swirl of snowflakes in her hand and he just laughed a bit "Point taken… speaking of which… Quinn was it?"

Elsa went bright red, and Jack chuckled and lent to his staff "Hey I am not one to judge" She sat to the bed and it was like she suddenly lost all her energy, she lay back before speaking to him again "Being a Queen means you have to 'be a Queen' you are expected to act in a certain way, and people treat you in a different way… while I am out here with you… I think it might be nice to be… well just Quinn…" He smiled to her and nodded in understanding. It was getting late but they still had time, so he moved to the door and looked back to her

"Well then Quinn… Might I have the pleasure of your company at dinner?"

* * *

I want to give a big thanks to my reviewers

CoN-Frozen-MLP-RotG-DIA-PercyJ: I have aot of plans that will have many twists and turns, don't worry, i hopefully will be able to keep you interested, though I can not promise you Elsa will be a winter spiritess

: hahhaa! Yeah I feel so sorry for Jack most of the time! and as such, I will most likely abuse him... I am sadistic...

Again thanks to all my readers! and don't forget to show the love with reviews ^_^


End file.
